1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a solid-state imaging device having a plurality of substrates and a camera system equipped therewith.
Priority is claimed on Japanese Patent Application No. 2012-053279, filed Mar. 9, 2012, the contents of which are incorporated herein by reference.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, generally, video cameras, electronic still cameras, or the like have become widely prevalent. CCD (Charge Coupled Device) type or amplified solid-state imaging devices are used for these cameras. The amplified solid-state imaging devices guide signal charges, which are generated and accumulated by photoelectric conversion units of pixels that light enters, to amplifying units provided in the pixels, and output signals, which are amplified by the amplifying units, from the pixels. In the amplified type solid-state imaging devices, a plurality of such pixels are arranged in a two-dimensional matrix. In the amplified solid-state imaging devices, for example, there is a CMOS type solid-state imaging device using CMOS (Complementary Metal Oxide Semiconductor) transistors.
For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2010-160314 suggests a CMOS type solid-state imaging device that includes a plurality of pairs of photoelectric conversion units (photodiodes) that not only obtain imaging signals but also receive a light beam that enters an imaging optical system from a subject, passing through a pair of partial regions (for example, left and right pupil portions) in an exit pupil of an imaging optical system, and generate pixel signals corresponding to the respective partial regions, and that utilizes imaging elements capable of focus detection of a phase difference detection method.